


For Now

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: You didn’t know how the situation ended up like this. You didn’t know what led up to it. All you did know was that you wanted to talk to him in private because you didn’t want everyone to know how much this situation got to you. But you really didn’t know how the situation got so tense suddenly.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> this is basically PWP. There is a set-up but it's still smut albeit really fluffy. Also it's really long :')
> 
> For the most part this is gender-neutral, just by the end it's leaning more towards F/M. Maybe I'll add a M/M version later on~
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

You didn’t know how the situation ended up like this. You didn’t know what led up to it. All you did know was that you wanted to talk to him in private because you didn’t want everyone to know how much this situation got to you and how much you worried and cared about everyone. You confided in the young, mysterious man. You were astonished how easy it was to talk to him, how much he listened, how eager he was to talk about demon lore, to share what he knew. More than anything else though did it astonish you just how much you enjoyed listening to him. That deep voice sounding so soft and sultry, sending shivers down your spine, you couldn’t explain the effect it had on you.  
Still, you just wanted to talk to him alone. Just tell someone what’s been burdening you, like what made you throw yourself at the enemies so no one else had to, why you never ventured too far away from him. 

You didn’t know how the situation got so tense suddenly.

V sat on the edge of the spare bed in Nero’s and Kyrie’s home where they stayed for the night, legs apart, his cane between them and his hands resting on it. He eyed you warily, but there was also a slight shimmer of curiosity in his bright green eyes, though this time darkened by pale moonlight shining through the window.  
You stood in front of him, not close enough to touch his knees with yours, but still too close to consider it appropriate. You couldn’t deny you were drawn to the man sitting in front of you. There was something so intriguing about him. From his unique looks, to the way he talks and his fondness for quoting poetry, to how secretive he was. Even though you didn’t even know his full name, didn’t know anything about his life; all you knew was what he was saying, what he was showing you and everyone else every day since he came into your life. And still, you were undeniably drawn and attracted to the mysterious man. V sitting in front of you like this, illuminated by the faint glow of the moonlight, looking up at you silently and yet interested, it made your heart beat violently in your chest and it filled your mind with anything but talking about the bitter reality. You pulled your lips into your mouth, V’s eyes unexpectedly dropping to follow the movement, and this time you couldn’t deny the warmth spreading through your body.

You just listened to what your heart and body wanted, disregarded any rational thought, and leaned forward.

V’s lips were soft against yours, warm and supple, and although they were unmoving because of the sudden gesture you sighed softly against them. You waited the tiniest moment to see if he pushed you away, and when he didn’t you slowly, still testing the waters, started to move your lips, raising your hands to gently place them on his cheeks, and again that surge of warmth spread through your body as his sharp exhale of breath hit your face. The sound of his cane dropping to the wooden floor startled you a bit, but you didn’t have a chance to take a look or to break the kiss. Nor did you want to.  
And when V’s lips slowly started to move, and his own hands rose to settle on your cheeks, his fingertips burying themselves in your hair, you welcomed the shivers running down your spine and familiar warmth that just screamed for more, and pressed yourself closer to him, standing between his open legs and letting your hands slide from the soft skin of his cheeks to his neck to where his neck met his shoulders.

You didn’t know how it came to this situation but you hardly cared anymore.

V breathed heavily through his nose, his hands still on your cheeks, his lips moving a bit uncoordinated, but he didn’t make any other move. It occurred to you that this may be completely new to him and judging by everything you knew about him so far, romance, intimacy and sex were probably the last things he was familiar with. But he seemed to be anything but opposed to it, and you were getting hot, and damn, you wanted more.

You slightly pushed his shoulders, sort of surprised that he got the hint and let himself fall back onto the bed, his feet still on the ground, his hands falling to the side, and you unconsciously noticed how much you already missed the contact of his skin on yours. You climbed onto the bed after him, straddling him, but not really putting any weight onto him. You bit your lip as you saw him laying there, lips parted, already heavy breathing, watching you from now undoubtedly curious eyes.  
You leaned down again, pressing your lips to his and this time poking his lips with your tongue, and when he opened them and let you explore his mouth and tongue with your own he groaned deep in his throat, unconsciously pushing his lower body upwards into yours. You moaned at the sudden but much appreciated friction, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily through your mouth now as well. 

You dived back down, latching your lips onto the soft skin of his neck where his tattoos started. You kissed along his neck, tracing the tattoos with your tongue and reveled in the sounds V openly started to make. They were little gasps and sighs, nothing more but it surprised you nonetheless that this usually so composed and cautious man was so open in this moment. You felt yourself falling for him a bit more in that moment, not to mention that it sent surges of pleasure deep through your body, slowly gathering in your core, and you decided to show how much he did to you by slightly grinding down onto him, causing some very welcomed friction to the both of you. 

You continued kissing the skin of his neck, now sucking on the skin of his collarbones. Still, V’s hands laid motionless at his side, trembling but unmoving otherwise, and you just found it so endearing just how innocent he seemingly was, you wanted to see how he was when he was at his breaking point. Could you make him lose himself completely?  
You kept tracing his tattoos, nipping and sucking at the skin, reveling in the gasps spilling from his lips, and taking one of the hands still at his side to place it on your hips. You needed his hands on you, needed some more friction. It only took a moment for him to catch on and also place his other hand on your hips. 

You went back to V’s lips, sighing softly against them until he closed the distance himself and caught your lips in another kiss, tilting his head to get better access and then suddenly his hands were underneath your shirt. You gasped in surprise, breaking the kiss and looking down at him. The surprise was evident on your face but even more so because there was now the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face, his eyes glistening playfully but never losing their curious and intrigued glance. You gave him an approving smile of your own and leaned down again, your lips pressing to the skin where his shoulder and neck met, and you sucked the skin between your teeth, nibbling, biting, but not breaking the skin. V groaned, a low sound of that deep and sultry voice that send shivers straight through your core and for a moment you completely lost your train of thought, feeling just the heat and your heartbeat and the pressure building deep inside your body. 

V’s hand slowly started drifting upwards, his large hands caressing the skin of your back, following the trace of your spine with the back of his fingertips and pulling your shirt upwards with his movements. You breathed heavily before you leaned back, impatience getting the better of you, so you just pulled your shirt over your head. V’s eyes followed you, and you felt a surge of pride and pleasure cursing through you as he openly stared at you from beneath you, his hands never left your hips and were drawing firm circles on your hip bones. 

You engaged his lips in another kiss, tongues entwining, softly sighing into each other’s mouth, while V’s hands wandered upwards again, wandering from your back to your front, caressing the skin with trembling fingers and you let a little moan spill over your lips, your eyes closed from the pleasure as his hands found your front, carefully touching your nipples, curiously exploring your chest and watching how your nipples hardened from his ministrations.  
You moaned above him, losing yourself for a moment to the sensations of the situation and V’s touch as he kept his hands on your chest, but still slowly sliding your hands down his chest to the strings that held his coat together. You realized your fingers were trembling too as you tried to figure out how to open the coat, feeling the frustration from not getting it done as fast as you wanted but also still being distracted from V’s ministrations, sending wave after wave of warmth and pleasure through your body.

Until a large tattooed hand on top of yours stopped your attempts from undressing him. You looked up at him in question, for a moment fearing he didn’t want you to continue, and only in the back of your mind noticing just how this affected V as well. His chest was rising and lowering fast, his breathing was heavy and audible, his hands trembled, some strands of his dark hair stuck to his forehead and face. And you barely even started…

“Let me”, he said breathlessly, and you internally breathed a sigh of relief that he wanted this as much as you did. You nodded, not trusting your voice and moved off him, letting V get up from the bed.

You took this opportunity to climb further onto the bed, laying on your back on the mattress and pushing yourself onto your elbows to watch what he was doing.  
You watched closely how his fingers slid over the strings of the coat, opening the knot, pulling the chord through the openings, and you swallowed in anticipation, though distinctly wondering how he had the patience to tie that thing every single day.  
With a soft sigh you looked up into his face and regretted it instantly. You did not expect him to watch you so intently, for his eyes to bore into yours, for him to keep eye contact like this. There was still that curious glance in them, but there was also something more, something more sensual, something more that said that he wanted this, wanted you, and you bit your lip to keep you from making a sound.  
Slowly the coat dropped to the floor and you nearly gasped as you got a full view of his tattooed body for the very first time. He was beautiful, how the tattoos stretched over his body, covering his skin. The moonlight basking him in a soft blueish light that gave him an almost surreal look. 

However, your eyes widened in surprise and anticipation when his hands lowered to his pants as well. He slowly opened the belt, and you couldn’t help yourself but break the eye contact to watch what his hands were doing. You didn’t expect him to act like this. Not when he barely dared to put his hands on your body before. You were not complaining, it just surprised you. The chain on his pants made a small sound when his pants hit the floor and you tried your hardest to avoid staring when V climbed back onto the bed. The look in his eyes was intense, sending shivers down your spine that you let yourself fall back onto the bed when his face was close enough to feel his breath fanning over your face again.

You both just stared at each other for a moment until V’s face descended back onto yours. There was a passion behind his kiss this time that left you helplessly moaning into his mouth. You buried your hands into his black hair to keep his face close to yours, tilted your head to the side and opened your mouth to deepen the kiss even further. One of V’s hands settled onto your cheek, stroking the skin, caressing the soft skin of your earlobe while his lips and tongue devoured your mouth, nibbling your lower lip, stroking your tongue with his own, and you tried to press yourself against him, to get some more friction anything to ease that ever building pressure in your body.

You broke the kiss, panting into each other’s face, your hands still buried in his hair, the black strands flowing through your fingers like silk, and V mimicked the ministrations you did earlier to him and pressed his lips to the skin of your neck. You kept your hands in his hair, as his lips sucked and nibbled on your skin, one of his hands going back to your chest. You moaned again, trembling beneath him, and you tried to buck up your hips to get some friction, some contact, but you were only met with air, and you could almost swear that you felt V smirk against your skin. You wanted to pay him back for this, you wanted to make him lose it after all, but you were also getting desperate. You wanted some relief, just something. Anything.

“V”, you sighed. It made him look up slightly from where his lips were pressed onto your chest. God, that look in his eyes…

“Touch me. Please.”, you begged, letting your head fall back against the pillows, not daring to keep the eye contact, and you hoped he knew what you meant. 

For a longer moment he didn’t move, his hands stayed on your chest, before one of them slowly, oh so slowly slid down your body. You shivered in anticipation, barely unable to keep still and not pushing your hips upwards again, the heat and pleasure made you feel light-headed. You just wanted more. Wanted him. More of him.

And then his hands delved right into your pants, coming into contact with the soft and warm skin and you let the moan escape your lips freely, relief evident on your face. Your hands grabbed the pillows next to your head, the sighs and moans spilling from your lips and you tried to keep your hips still as V touched and caressed your most sensitive parts.  
That moan turned into one of frustration when he pulled back only an instant later, but before you could protest he started unbuttoning your pants. You helped him getting them off of you and breathed a sigh of relief when his skin finally made full contact with yours. 

A gasp spilled from your lips in surprise as V’s hand was suddenly back between your legs, the curiosity and intrigue from earlier back in those green eyes. You blushed when you noticed him watching what his hand was doing between your legs, the intimacy of the gesture making you slightly embarrassed although there was no reason for it. V’s touches and moves were exploratory, his inexperience shining through again, and although these movements weren’t effective they were incredibly pleasurable, and the pressure was still steadily building inside of you, the familiar knot getting tighter and tighter. It just wasn’t-

“V”, you moaned when one of his long fingers found its way inside of you, and V looked up to your face, which you didn’t see with how you shut your eyes and pressed your face into the pillows. Lips latched onto your cheek, wandering over to your ear, nibbling on your earlobe, his heavy breath hitting your ear, sending shivers through your entire body. God what he was doing to you…

You locked your eyes with his beautiful green ones full of desire and wonder looking down at you, then sliding your eyes downwards to his luscious open lips, down to his tattooed body and you were unable to suppress the moan at the sight. You couldn’t stop yourself and reached out, taking his cock into your hands, and the deep moan V let out at the touch almost made you come right there. 

V stopped his ministrations to your body as you stroke him slowly, the new sensation too overwhelming to keep it up, and you watched how he let his head hang, his mouth open, his eyes shut tightly, his arms next to your shoulders quivering, his hips unconsciously pushing forward into your hand. You watched how he slowly fell apart in your hands, how his disheveled hair stuck to his face, how every moan of his sent shivers straight to your core until you couldn’t take it anymore yourself.

“V, please,” you whispered against his lips. His eyes opened to bore into yours, completely glazed over by desire and need and pleasure. It was incredible and intense, and you needed this right now.

“I need you.”, you murmured accompanied by a small gasp. He understood what you meant, of course he did if the sharp intake of breath was any indication. 

V nodded, barely noticeable, and you let go of him, so he could adjust his position. He lowered himself between your legs, lining himself up, your thighs quivering in anticipation, and when he finally entered you, all you could think of was finally.  
You moaned, pressing your head into the pillows again, V stretching and filling you just the right way, it almost made you sob.

V didn’t move at first, he simply stayed in this position, mouth opened, heavy puffs of breath leaving his lips, completely overwhelmed by this completely new feeling again, and you distinctly thought that he may not last long like this. But since you were already so pent up yourself, you weren’t about to complain.

He only started moving when you pushed your hips a bit against his, and you both moaned in unison.

V’s moves and thrusts were a bit clumsy, he didn’t have a rhythm, it was completely experimental, these new sensations, so different, so good, he didn’t know how to handle it. You sighed his name again and pulling him down to you again. You pressed your lips against his once more, wrapping your arms around his tattooed chest, digging your fingers into the skin and feeling how the muscles moved underneath his skin. His lips moved frantically against yours, his groans erupting from low in his chest, his hips seemed to move on their own accord and, while all over the place, his thrusts still were amazing, filling you up and sending wave after wave of pleasure through your body, that familiar heat low in your belly building and building. Just a little more. Just a little…

V used one of his hands to keep himself pushed up above you, and what you didn’t expect was when the other made contact with the soft skin between your legs. You gasped in surprise, breaking the heated kiss to nearly sob as a new surge of pleasure cursed through your body that left you hopelessly trembling and moaning in his arms, that knot low in your belly tightening, threatening to erupt...

“You liked this before, didn’t you?!”

A near scream burst from your lips as you reached your climax, the muscles in your body tensing, sending waves of pleasure and relief through your body, and shakingly you reached out your trembling arms, wrapping them around V, hiding your moaning and sobbing face in the crook of his neck, and just holding on for dear life as you fell apart in his arms.

You barely noticed how V wrapped his own arms around you to press your body to his, how he moaned into your ear, how his thrusts became abrupt before he stopped completely, completely buried inside of you, and his body around you quivering.

You both stayed completely still like this for a while, your heavy breathing filled the air of the room you were in, your bodies entwined, still shaking, still basking in the aftermath of the intense feelings cursing through your bodies.

Moments passed, but V was the one to lower you back onto the mattress after a while, slipping out of you with a soft sigh, though still maintaining this close contact.  
You smiled gently at him, feeling so happy but also so exhausted suddenly. Leisurely you stroke a few strands of his black hair out his face, followed his sharp features with the tip of your finger and sighed softly. V leaned down to press his lips against yours again, wrapping his lips around yours in a kiss so tender it made a warmth spread through your chest that you didn’t want to miss again.

“Didn’t you,” V started, his deep and sultry voice barely above a whisper, and a playful glance appeared in his eyes “want to talk to me about something?”  
You smiled, a small chuckle escaped your lips.

“Tomorrow.” You murmured, before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close against your body again, enjoying just how comfortable it was to be with him like this.

Yes, tomorrow you would have to face reality again. That you still tried to find a way to save Dante, that the town was still overrun by demons. Also you would have to explain this situation to Nero and the others since this was his house you were staying at. And most of all you had to talk to V about this. Given the circumstances there was probably some talking in order…

But this was tomorrow, and for now you just wanted to bask in the warmth and comfort and affection V gave to you.


End file.
